Inner Child
by livinglife
Summary: After Ember returns with a new power Danny accidentally get's hit and turns into a toddler with ghost powers! Now Sam has to take care of him and find a cure. Can she do it before Danny drives her nuts?
1. Teenhood To Toddlerhood

_**I think this is going to be a good story. It will always be in first person through Sam except for this first part, which is through Danny. At first I wanted to put this on a challenge forum but then I decided to write it myself. It's fun to write stories. I know that I already have several new stories out already but If I don't write an Idea down I lose it.**_

Ember McLain's hypnotizing music floated through the halls. I was asleep on my desk after a particularly ghost filled night and woke with a start at the loud sound. Students all around me started chanting and they ran out of the classroom towards the school grounds.

Mr. Lancer tried desperately to maintain order but the teens simply shoved past him. I used the chaos to my advantage and flowed out of the class with everyone else. Instead of continuing out into the hall I cut across the mob into the boy's bathroom.

Two blue rings surrounded me as I turned into Danny Phantom and flew out of school over the crowd. Sam waved her arms at me and I landed next to her. The only good thing about Ember's music is that no one else paid attention to the ghost in their midst. Sam had the Fenton Earphones that she always carried in her ears and smiled in a relieved way when I landed.

"Danny! I'm so glad that you found me. Ember still hasn't appeared yet. I don't know what's going on!" I looked around for the blue haired ghost and realized that there was only one place where she could be- the office. That was where the PA system was hooked up.

I told Sam that I was going and told her to stay where she was and watch for Ember. My feet lifted off the ground and I sped invisibly towards the Principal's office. As soon as I floated through the wall my ghost sense went off and I saw Ember standing next to a very surprised looking Japanese teenager holding a phone.

I appeared and Ember smirked at me. "Hello dipstick." She said. "I was expecting you to show up. And you won't be alone either. The principal just called your parents because she had enough sense to realize I was a ghost." I looked around for the principal and found no one. She must have run away.

Suddenly my parents burst into the room and pointed their guns at both me and Ember. Ember's smile grew even larger and she pulled her guitar off her back. "More test subjects for my new power." She strummed something on her guitar and it lit up bright blue. "Guess what dipstick, I figured out how to turn boring old adults into teenagers. Imagine, a world ruled by teens ruled by me!"

She strummed her guitar and an arrow shot from it towards my parents. I flew forward as fast as I could and shoved them out of the way. The blast collided with my chest and I was forced backwards into the hall. The strangest sensation spread through me as two rings changed me back to normal, and the feeling didn't stop.

I turned my head and saw Sam running towards me. "Danny!" she screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam's POV

I wasn't just going to sit while Danny went looking for Ember by himself. We were a team and the last time we fought Ember made him obsessed with me. Although, I must admit, that wasn't _so _bad.

The crowd of hypnotized teens swayed back and forth to the music and I forced my way through them. At one point I saw Tucker but couldn't reach him through the crowd. I kept shoving my way through and finally emerged at the front doors of the school.

The PA system was still blaring Ember music full blast and I realized that Danny must have gone to the office. I ran through the empty building and heard a loud thud as something hit the wall in front of me. I saw a flash of blue light and saw that it was Danny.

He fell to the floor and I sprinted towards him. His face seemed to be shrinking and so was he. "Danny!" I screamed at him. He looked at me and I watched amazed as his face became younger and pudgier. His blue eyes widened and finally he seemed to stop shrinking.

I finally reached him and saw that his clothes were now far too big for him. His shoes had slipped off his feet and he was staring around in confusion. Danny looked up at me and smiled a cute childish smile. "Um, Danny, how old are you?"

He giggled like it was a game and counted out three fingers on his hand. Then he held his hand out so that I could see. "I'm three and a half. You're pretty." I blinked in surprise and watched as he laughed happily at my reaction.

Suddenly Ember came out of the office and smiled when she saw Danny. "Well at least he's out of the way. But maybe I should finish the job just in case."

Danny glared up at Ember and then stood up. His baggy shirt that had fit him when he was fourteen now went down to his knees. He closed his eyes and then vanished. Ember and I both gasped and suddenly I felt two small hands hug my leg. I looked down and watched Danny reappear as a miniature version of Danny Phantom.

His little green eyes glowed and he whispered, "She's a bad lady. She made me cold." Then he turned invisible again and let go of my leg. I frantically felt around for him but couldn't find any trace. Then suddenly Ember screamed as a small ectobeam hit her in the eye.

I tried not to laugh as Ember was hit by countless blasts. Then the blasts stopped and a very tired looking toddler appeared next to me again. Ember saw him and glared angrily at us both.

Danny started to cry and I lifted him up in my arms. He was surprisingly light. Ember came closer and prepared to hit us with another blast. Danny grabbed my arm and I felt an odd sensation creep through me. Then I fell through the floor with Danny still in my arms.

We landed on the floor below and Danny changed back to normal. Then he fell asleep from exhaustion. I ran from the school and found myself once again in the huge crowd of kids all waiting for Ember. All I could do was force my way through, because if Ember caught us the only person who could save me was asleep in my arms.

Tucker spotted me and walked over with a nervous look on his face. Ever since the first Ember incident he had been forced to keep a pair of earphones with him at all times. He noticed Danny wrapped up in his oversized shirt and gave me a questioning look. "Sam, I know that you took the flower sack project a little too seriously, and that you have a crush on Danny, but that's no reason to dress a real baby in his clothes."

Danny woke up with a start at the sound of his name. "I am not a baby." He whined. "I'm three and a half."

Tucker winked at Danny and said "Is your name Lilith?"

Again Danny looked startled at the fact that Tucker was talking to him. "No are you silly or something? I'm Danny Fenton most of the time." I looked at Danny in confusion and so did Tucker. "The rest of the time I'm a superhero." Tucker started laughing and Danny simply looked like he was going to cry again.

"How did you train him to say that Sam?" he asked when he finally stopped laughing. I sighed and then put Danny on the ground so that I could stretch. He smiled up at me and then kicked Tucker in the shin. "Oww! What was that for you little brat!"

"For laughing at me." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I walked over to Tucker and told him the whole story. At the end Tucker looked down apologetically at Danny's small form. "Sorry dude, I didn't mean to insult you." Danny smiled and then sat down by Tucker's feet.

Suddenly his eyes widened and became a darker blue. He looked around in shock and then up at Tucker and I. "How the heck did I get so small?" his voice was deeper and I realized that now he was fourteen in a three (and a half) year old body. He looked around and then down and started to panic.

"Sam, please tell me that I'm not a toddler." I said nothing because I was still too surprised. He turned his small face up to Tucker, and then he looked down at his small body again. "It was Ember wasn't it." I nodded and Danny's eyes flashed green in anger.

"I have to stop her!" he tried to change into his ghost form but since he was only three he still didn't have enough energy to do it. Instead he tried to force his way through the crowd. I grabbed him and pulled him back but he continued to struggle against my grip.

Then he suddenly stopped and I watched as his eyes became a lighter blue. He giggled cutely and then said, "You're holding my hand, pretty lady."

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Toddler Trouble

Ember flew out of the school with an enraged look on her face. A small stream of blue smoke trickled from Danny's mouth and he started to cry. I lifted him up and he instantly stopped crying. "That lady keeps making me cold."

I stared into Danny's little blue eyes and he stared back intently. "I need to talk to Danny- fourteen year old Danny. Please, I know you're in there." Danny blinked and then blushed furiously.

"Um, Sam? I'd really like it if you put me down now." Danny spoke in his normal voice and I also blushed. I set him on the ground carefully.

"Danny, we really need to figure out away to change you back." I said looking around nervously for Ember. "What is Ember planning this time?"

He sighed and then said, "It's the usual take over the world thing, only this time she-" He cut off and then said, "I feel sick." To my dismay his voice had returned to that of a three and a half year old.

I quickly picked the toddler up and tried to repeat what I had done before. "Danny, please come back! We need to find out what Ember's doing! I need the older Danny!"

Danny stared at me and then pouted. "No!" he screamed childishly. "He's not coming back. You like him more than me!" He threw a temper tantrum in my arms and I desperately tried to calm him down and get my old friend back.

Tucker watched this all with a slightly amused smile on his face. "Danny's being held hostage by a three year old version of himself? That's pretty lame."

"THREE AND A HALF!" Danny shrieked. Tucker jumped about a foot and a half into the air.

"Danny please calm down!" I said to him. He finally stopped, his eyes red from crying, and then smiled slightly.

"I bet that other Danny can't scream like I can." He said smugly. I ran my fingers through my hair in exasperation. Why did a toddler have to love me when I really wanted his fourteen year old self to like me?

"Look Danny, since you won't let me talk to your older self I'm going to have to punish you." His little eyes widened in terror and I instantly felt guilty. "Will you please let me talk to older Danny?"

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Nope, you're a meanie." He suddenly vanished and I just barely managed not to swear as I remembered that he still had ghost powers. Danny reappeared as Phantom and flew towards his house. Tucker and I ran after him and made it to the house just as he phased through the door.

I opened the door and watched as he changed back to normal. Jazz was in the house wearing a pair of Fenton Earphones and was talking on the phone at the same time. Or at least she was trying to talk on the phone.

"Why won't Danny answer his cell phone!" she said in exasperation. "He always has it in his pocket. Did he just decide to take his pants off today or something?"

Danny crept up behind Jazz and suddenly said, "Hiya Spazzy!" Jazz sighed and turned around to look for Danny.

"Daniel Fenton, turn visible this instant!" she yelled. "And what's with calling me Spazzy? You haven't called me that since you were three and a half."

"I _am _three and a half Spazzy. I'm also not wearing pants." Jazz still was looking around in exasperation. I was surprised that she hadn't noticed us standing in the doorway yet.

"Eww! Danny! Why not!"

"Because I'm wearing a dress." He said looking down at his long shirt. Tucker snickered and Jazz finally saw us in the doorway.

"Where the heck is Danny and why does he think he's a toddler in a dress?" Danny pulled on her pant leg and she looked down. "Oh…" was all that she could say.

I entered the house and walked over to Danny and Jazz. "Um, Jazz, Ember did something to your brother and now he's um, a toddler."

"One with schizophrenia and has a scream that can shatter your eardrums." Tucker chimed in.

Jazz glared angrily at Tucker and lifted Danny up into her arms. "Actually, schizophrenia is not the term for when someone has split personalities if that's what you're implying, and judging by your grades it is, it is when someone is hallucinating along with other symptoms. The real term for the general split personality problem would be called Dissociative Identity Disorder and the mistake of calling it schizo-"

"Be quiet Spazzy you talk too much." Danny cut her off and covered his ears before he started singing, "Jazz is a spaz! Jazz is a spaz!"

"If he acts like this then his split personality must be a monster."

"Actually, his split personality is me." Danny suddenly spoke in his normal voice and Jazz gasped in surprise.

"Danny!" I said as I walked closer to Jazz, who set him on the ground. "How did you take control again?"

"Come on Sam, other me's like, three. His attention span is only two seconds long. He got distracted singing to Jazz." Danny told me.

"Three and a half." Tucker said receiving glares from everyone in the room.

"I don't care how old I am at the moment." Danny said angrily "I don't think I can stand being this small all of the time. We need to find Ember and get her to reverse the spell-"

"What spell?" I asked him.

Danny looked up at me and smiled innocently. "Don't worry meanie, I forgive you." I sighed exasperatedly and Jazz simply lifted him up into her arms again.

"We need to find Ember." I said to no one in particular. The other two teens nodded. Danny just looked happy to be held by his sister. "She's probably still at the school." Tucker and I walked out the door but Jazz didn't follow.

"Guys, ghost fighting is no place for a three and a half year old. I think Dannykins needs a nappiepoo." She cooed at him and he simply stared at her.

"What am I two? I don't need a nap Spazzy." Danny pouted grumpily.

"It's that kind of attitude that shows that you need a nap very badly Danny Bear." She tried to tickle him but he pushed her hand away. Jazz's maternal instincts were taking over and it was kind of embarrassing to watch. "You'll be happier after you wake up in a few hours Dannyfanny."

Tucker and I both snickered and Danny looked like she had broken the last straw. "NO NAP!" he screamed right before vanishing from Jazz's arms.

Jazz looked around and then sighed. "He still has ghost powers doesn't he." Tucker and I nodded in unison. Danny reappeared in his ghost form and floated up to my eye level.

"Hiya meanie!" I was starting to get irritated with him calling me meanie. I reached out to grab him but he vanished and reappeared next to Tucker. "Hiya geekie!" Now I laughed. Only three (and a half) years old and he still figured out that Tucker was a geek. Then he vanished and appeared on the ground looking tired.

He changed back into a human and curled up on the ground. I walked over and picked up his small sleeping form. His eyes fluttered open and he suddenly screamed, "I HATE BEING THREE!" I could tell right away that this was the older Danny, although his screaming sounded pretty close to his younger version's.

"We need to find Ember now and change me back." He said slightly calmer now. "She's got a new power that can-" once again he cut off and I swore loudly.

Danny giggled and said in a sing song voice, "Meanie said a bad word!" Two other teenagers walked up to us wearing oversized has-mat suits. I realized instantly that they were Danny's parents. Ember must have been trying to turn all adults into teenagers, and she accidentally turned Danny into a toddler.

"Aww, Jack, isn't he the cutest little boy you've ever seen?" she smiled and walked over to Danny who smiled sweetly back at her.

Jack was still as fat as ever, (big surprise) and he lumbered over to look at Danny. "You bet Maddie! He probably has a cute name too, like Davey."

"Actually his name is Danny." I said. Jack grimaced.

"That's stupid, why would someone name their kid Danny? Who's kid is that anyway?"

Danny was still smiling at Maddie who was now holding him in her arms.

"Hiya Mommy!"


	3. Short John Silver

_**I was shocked by the number of reviews on this story. I wasn't expecting it to be so popular, but I'm not complaining. **_

Both Maddie's eyes and Danny's eyes widened at the same time, except Danny's became a slightly darker blue. "Nobody heard that, right?" he said. Danny looked around in surprise and then up at Maddie. She simply looked too stunned to say anything.

"Well, I didn't want to do this but I really have no choice." Danny vanished into thin air and didn't reappear.

"Ghost Toddler!" Jack screamed. He pulled a dangerous looking ectogun out of his jumpsuit and started looking around for Danny. I just hoped that he could keep his fourteen year old mind long enough to escape.

Jack let out a high pitched scream as Danny appeared in front of him. "Boo Daddy!" apparently he couldn't stay a teenager. Danny giggled despite the fact that there was a gun pointed at his head.

"Jack no!" Maddie pushed Jack aside and a shot narrowly missed Danny. Maddie opened her arms and Danny floated into them. Then he changed back into a human. Maddie stroked his soft black hair and looked down at his small form.

Tucker and Jazz looked at each other in a panicked way. I ran over To Maddie and Danny, and Maddie looked up at me. "He's small for a toddler." She said. "How long has he been dead?"

"Well, um, he's not exactly dead…" I stopped and wondered how much of this conversation Danny's parents would remember after we changed them back to normal. Jack looked thoughtful (for once) and answered for me.

"I think he's both Maddie baby!" Maddie gave him a strange look but he continued. "If he's been exposed to a lot of ecto-energy then he could have had his DNA altered just enough to allow ghost abilities." I was stunned. Did Jack go to college and become stupider instead of smarter?

Jazz tried to cover for Danny. "Um, no you both just are hallucinating. What was it that Tucker said earlier? Oh yeah, you both just have schizophrenia and can't tell the difference between reality and fantasy."

Jack looked almost thoughtful and then said, "Na, if I had schizowhatever I would not dream something silly like ghost toddlers. I'd dream about fudge or cookies or ranch dressing…"

"And isn't it impossible for two people to see the exact same things when they have schizophrenia?" Maddie said. It must be hard to have genius parents. You can't lie to them.

"I always thought that schizowhozziewhatsit meant that you have two personalities." Well, at least one of them is a genius. Jazz sighed but didn't go into her speech about Dissociative blahdy blah.

Danny suddenly sat up and stared around in shock. "I have to stay a teenager- oh smoof." He had just looked up and found himself in his mothers arms.

Maddie opened and closed her mouth at the sound of his teenager voice and then said, "He's not a normal ghost toddler is he." I shook my head and tried my best to explain.

"Apart from the fact that, um ghost toddlers aren't exactly normal, he's, um…"

Danny's eyes lightened and he smiled. "I'm a superhero!" I smacked my hand to my head and Danny laughed. "Meanie's funny mommy!"

Maddie still was in shock. "Why do you keep calling me your mommy, Danny?"

Danny became almost absurdly serious. "Because you told me not to talk to strangers."

"That doesn't make sense!" I said. Maddie laughed anyway.

"He's three. What do you expect a genius?" I knew right away from the look on Danny's face that she had made a big mistake.

"Um, Maddie, he's three and a-"

"HALF!" Danny screamed insistently. He looked dazed for a second and his scream echoed loudly.

A small almost invisible trickle of smoke came from his mouth. "There you are Daniel." A chilling voice spoke that sent shivers up my spine. I looked up and saw none other than Vlad Plasmius floating towards us. "You'd be quite surprised at how hard it is to track a toddler with ghost powers."

"What do you want Plasmius?" I hissed at him. I tried to sound menacing but I pulled Danny close to me to stop my hands from shaking. Plasmius laughed wickedly.

"I'll give you three guesses Samantha, and a hint. Who do you think helped Ember learn her new power in the first place, hm? She's certainly too stupid to learn that by herself." Vlad smirked as realization spread across my face.

"It was you? You're the reason Danny's like this?" Plasmius nodded. While I had been distracting Plasmius, Maddie had pulled out a small gun and was sneaking behind him. "Is there a way to reverse it?" I asked not really expecting an answer but desperately hoping for more time.

He laughed again. "None that I would reveal Samantha. Young Daniel will be mine, and I will teach him to be my son." Danny had been silent all of the time Vlad had been talking, and I looked down to find him staring straight ahead like he was concentrating.

Vlad floated down towards me and as I tried to run he blasted ectoplasm from his hand and I was stuck to the ground. Maddie, Jack, Tucker and Jazz suffered a similar fate. Danny was still silent. His eyes seemed to have glazed over.

I hugged him closer but Vlad started pulling him away from me with ghostly strength. Danny still was silent. My fingers clutched the fabric of his white shirt, but there was a terrible ripping noise as his shirt ripped and I was left holding white fabric. Danny still was silent.

Vlad held him out just above my reach. He examined Danny like someone might look at a toy trying to decide whether to buy it for someone or not. "He's an awfully quiet toddler. Training him should be very easy since he shows no resistance."

Danny's eyes closed and opened a blinding green color. "Guess again frootloop!" Vlad dropped Danny out of shock but Danny simply changed into his ghost form and flew towards Vlad. "I would never join you whether I was a toddler or a teen!"

I watched in terror as Danny collided into Vlad's stomach and they both flew backwards towards a building. Then Danny flew back from Vlad and Maddie blasted him with her ectogun. Electricity seemed to crackle through Vlad and he sank down to the ground unconscious.

Danny floated down next to me and fried the ectoplasm with a bright green blast. He also blasted the ectoplasm off of Maddie and everyone else. Then he laughed slightly and said to Vlad, "You just had your butt kicked by Short John Silver."

**_When I first wrote this chapter my muse Emollie strangled Laughnatu, and we ended up with a sad chain of events that started with Danny actually being hit by Jack's ectogun. Then I remembered that this was supposed to be a humorous story and quickly shocked Laughnatu back to life. Strangely enough both chapters end the same way due to Haplyevraftr. If you'd like the alternate chapter review me and I'll send it to you via the wonderful world of email. If you have no clue who all of the strange people that I've mentioned are check my profile. Or, if you've simply ignored this whole paragraph than you have no need to do anything._**


	4. Travel Time

_**Hey everyone! This story is a major hit! I was surprised. Unfortunately for me humor is very hard to write. And that's basically my only excuse for why this chapter was so late.**_

_**Now for the dedications.**_

_**First there's Danny0709, who was promised this chapter a long time ago.**_

_**Then there's Dizzytech, who gave me the inspiration for this chapter and possibly the rest of this story in a review.**_

**_Third is Shewhodanceswithdragons, who kept asking me for this chapter online at the CAA forum._**

_**And last but not least is Kzunten Kidagoi, (I know I spelled that wrong) Who bugged me for this chapter on and offline because she is the only person who reads my stories and actually knows me.**_

Danny sat weakly on the ground. He changed back to his human form. I crouched down next to him and he said, "Sam, I don't think that I'll be able to take control after this. Not for a while anyway."

I stared at him and said, "What?" Danny looked up and smiled. To my dismay his eyes were once again those of a three and a half year old's.

"I'm tired meanie." He said before yawning. "Will you tell me a story?"

"I'll tell you one you little brat." Vlad's voice sent chills down my spine as he stood up. I panicked and stared at Danny, hoping that somehow he would miraculously save us again. Unfortunately it didn't look like fourteen year old Danny would be coming back anytime soon.

Danny smiled. "Really Mr.? What's it about?" I pulled Danny closer to me and started backing up. Maddie and Jack looked both scared and confused. Vlad came closer and smiled wickedly, changing back into his ghost form as he approached.

"It's about the bratty children who get punished by a very angry ghost, and afterwards the angry ghost kidnaps a toddler and teaches him how to be evil, and cures him permanently of that nasty little split personality problem." Vlad's hands glowed dangerously.

"Does it have a happy ending?" Danny said slightly muffled. I was holding him so tightly it was a miracle he could breathe.

Vlad laughed. "For the angry ghost it does; he gets the son he's always wanted. But for everyone else… well that's another story." He fired and I watched as the beam flew right towards Danny and me.

Instead of hurting me like I thought it would, I was suddenly trapped in a pink bubble. Danny was still in my arms. Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Tucker were all laying on the ground unconscious.

"What did you do to them!" I yelled at Vlad, who was standing just outside the bubble. He grinned, showing me his vampire teeth.

"What's the point of killing them? They can pass the news onto Maddie and Jack, and when they come to rescue their son, I can kill Jack and persuade Maddie to marry me, and raise our son together!" I opened my mouth to point out that Jack and Maddie were lying unconscious on the floor, but then his words sunk in.

He didn't know that Ember had turned them into teenagers.

I struggled on popping the Ectoplasm bubble thing vainly. Danny had fallen asleep. Vlad laughed wickedly and said, "It's no use my dear, this bubble will only disappear when I want it too." He lifted the bubble up like it was a feather and started flying away from the unconscious group.

"Why are you taking me?" Vlad smirked.

"You Samantha are my leverage. Just in case young Daniel reverts back to his fourteen year old personality." I scowled and looked down. Then I instantly wished that I hadn't.

Flying in Danny's arms felt secure, I knew that he would never drop me, but in this bubble it felt like it could burst any minute and send Danny and me tumbling to our deaths. Why couldn't we have taken a car? Danny woke up suddenly and whispered, "I have to go to the bathroom."

I felt the color drain from my face. "Uh, Vlad?" Vlad glared at me but said nothing. "Vlad!" still no answer. "VLAD!" He looked very angry and his eyes glowed dangerously.

"WHAT!" He yelled. Danny was jumping back and fourth in the bubble with a pained look on his face.

"Danny has to um, go to the bathroom." Vlad's blue face turned white.

"Can't he hold it?" From the expression on Danny's face it was obvious that he couldn't.

"It's clear that you've never had to baby-sit." I said remembering back when I had to baby-sit my cousin. Vlad gave me a blank look. I sighed in exasperation. "That means no, he can't hold it."

"Fine, there's a truck stop down there." He dived and then landed behind the building. The bubble around Danny and I faded as Vlad became human. "If you even think of escaping I will make you both wish that Daniel had just peed in the bubble."

Danny stopped jumping back and fourth for a moment to say, "My name's Danny."

"From now on you will be called Daniel."

"No, Danny!"

"Daniel!"

"DANNY!" Danny screamed.

"Oh cheeselogs, if I had known that he would be so annoying as a toddler I might have just taken my chances against him as a teenager." Vlad glared at me as he massaged his head with his hands and then said, "Take _Daniel _to the bathroom."

I took Danny's hand and started to lead him around the building. What else could I do? I looked down at Danny hoping that maybe he would talk to me in his fourteen year old voice, but all that he did was turn around and yell back at Vlad.

"MY NAME IS DANNY SO THERE!"

Vlad yelled something that sounded like "Butter biscuits!" and then we had turned the corner and Vlad was out of sight.

I considered running, or telling someone that we were being kidnapped, or anything to get away from Vlad, but what could I do? Danny was going to be no help. Vlad had already shown that he can make people unconscious, and if the punishment for running away would be worse than Danny going to the bathroom in the bubble… well, that would be really bad.

Then a surprisingly evil thought crossed my mind. Maybe Danny would be helpful after all. Would Vlad be able to handle him? I didn't think so.

We entered the truck stop and I walked him over to the bathrooms. I opened the door to the girl's bathroom and Danny pulled his hand out of mine. "I can't go in there! It's the girly bathroom!"

I looked over at the boy's room. You could smell the sewage in there. Nothing would get me to go in there, and I was not about to let Danny go in on his own. "Uh, just pretend that this is a clean boy's room okay?"

Before he could protest I pulled him through the door and led him over to an empty stall. This time Danny's face paled. "That is a big potty." I felt my eyes widen and hoped that Danny was potty-trained.

"Usually I use my small potty." He said slightly scared.

"Uh…"

One of the other ladies in the bathroom said, "Just pretend it's your small potty, only it grew because you're a big boy."

Danny smiled. "So it grew just for me?" the woman nodded and Danny climbed up on the toilet. I shut the door and hoped that he would know what to do.

The lady stared at me for a second and I shifted uncomfortably. "You are way too young to be a mother. What are you doing with a three year old boy?"

"And a half!" Danny called out through the stall.

"I'm, um babysitting him!" I said.

"In a truck stop?" the women said skeptically.

"We were on a trip and Danny had to go to the bathroom, so our parents pulled over and let me take Danny to the bathroom while they looked around the gift shop." I said.

"So your telling me that your mom left you in charge of a barely potty trained three and a half year old, and that you're his sister?"

"My sister's Spazzy!" Danny said. The women laughed but still continued staring at me.

"I'm afraid that I don't believe your story." She said before walking away. "I'm calling the cops and telling them that there's a possible kidnapper on the loose."

"Time to go Danny!" I said panicked. "Are you done yet!"

"Done with what Meanie?" he said. I sighed in exasperation.

"Going to the bathroom!"

"Maybe." There was a loud splash.

"Danny, don't make me come in there!"

"Ok Meanie."

He opened the door and walked out. I grabbed his hand without looking at him and ran towards the door, but when I opened it I saw the women from earlier. "Hurry up! She's trying to escape!"

I slammed the door shut. Then I looked down at Danny. He was soaking wet. "Danny! What happened!"

He looked down. "I fell in the big potty"

I felt the color leave my face again. Suddenly there was a scream behind us and a lady ran out of a stall. "Great, I just had to phase through the one stall that had someone in it."

Vlad entered the room and glared at Danny and me. "Police cars are pulling in to the truck stop. What's your excuse?"

I gulped and said quickly, "One of the ladies called the police because she thought I was kidnapping Danny." Vlad opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by sirens.

Suddenly Danny and I were back in the bubble and Vlad had phased us through the wall. We were silent for a while until Vlad said, "Samantha, why is Daniel wet?"


	5. Fun With Uncle Vlad

After several extremely long hours of flying and getting soaked by Danny, Vlad's mansion came into sight. We landed and the bubble around us vanished. Danny and I were now equally soaked in toilet water. "Now what?" I asked Vlad.

"I'm hungry!" Danny said, seeming to forget that he was soaking wet. Vlad sighed angrily.

"You can eat later but first I need to do some tests and erase any former memories that you might have." I gasped and glared at Vlad. There was no way I was going to let that happen.

Danny however didn't seem to realize how sinister Vlad's plans were, and said, "No, I want to eat now!"

"Daniel, if you don't stop whining then I will punish you." At the word punish Danny instantly became scared.

"Punish?" he said timidly. I wanted to comfort him, but I knew that as soon as Vlad confirmed his question…

"Yes, punish. I will teach you to respect me." Danny said nothing and then vanished. Vlad seemed surprised. It was easy to forget that Danny had ghost powers. He reappeared a few seconds later and smiled.

"You can't punish what you can't catch!" And suddenly he was flying away. Vlad flew after him and I was left to stand in the hallway alone. Or at least I thought I was alone. Danny appeared beside me and laughed quietly. "And you can't catch what you can't find."

We walked around the mansion, (Vlad was still flying around looking for Danny) and tried to find a phone. Instead of a phone we found Skulker. He stared at me for a moment and said, "Where is the whelp?"

I tried to push Danny behind me but he phased through my hand and stared up at Skulker. "Are you made of metal?" He asked. I almost laughed. Skulker seemed confused by the question.

"Uh, yes."

"And do you have stuff inside you?" Skulker stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Yay!" Danny cheered. "You're a fridge! Can I have some food please?" Skulker and I just stared at him, and then I burst out laughing. Skulker glared at me.

"I am not a fridge, I am a ghost. A very powerful ghost as a matter of fact. I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, not some kitchen appliance."

"Ghosts aren't made of metal! Everyone knows that!" Danny said this as if he was talking to… well, a three and a half year old.

Skuker gave Danny a confused look and seemed to remember something. "And that reminds me, I have sworn to have your pelt rest at the foot of my bed, no matter how small or young it is."

Danny cocked his head to one side. "What's a pelt? Does it taste good?"

Skulker seemed unnerved. "A pelt is the skin of a ghost, and well, I don't really know if it tastes good, ghosts don't really eat you see, and I never had one when I was alive…"

"Eww, ghost skin doesn't sound good Mr. Fridge. I want ice cream! Can I have some ice cream please?" Danny smiled at Skulker who just seemed to be confused.

"I don't have any ice cream." There was a few seconds of silence. "And I'm not a fridge!" Danny seemed to understand at last.

"I remember now!" Skulker sighed in relief. "Freezers have ice cream! Can I have some juice Mr. Fridge?"

"No!" Skulker yelled angrily. "I am not an appliance, I am a hunter type ghost, and you are a brat with a death wish" He reached down to grab Danny but Danny blasted him in the face with an ectoblast.

"Don't be sad Mr. Fridge, if you're out of juice I can have some milk. Do you have any of that?" Danny floated off the ground a phased a hand into Skulker's chest.

"What are you doing whelp?" Skulker said sounding panicked. He tried to swat Danny away but Danny simply turned his whole body invisible and continued digging around in Skulker.

"Yay! I found an apple!" He pulled his hand out and Skulker fell over motionless. Squirming in Danny's hand was the little green blob that was Skulker's real ghost form.

"Put me down you little brat!" He said in a high pitched voice. "I am not an apple! I am Skulker the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" Danny stared at him for a few moments before walking over to a nearby garbage can and dropping him in.

"That apple was rotten." He said to me. "It had four little worms sticking out of it." I laughed and quickly stopped when Vlad flew into the room and spotted us.

"You were with her all the time weren't you, you little brat!" He yelled angrily. Vlad landed and changed back to his human form, and this seemed to make Danny very excited.

"I can do that too!" He said happily. He changed back to his human form, then his ghost form, then his human form again. He did it over and over. "Person, ghost, person, ghost, person, ghost!"

"Stop that!" Vlad said. Danny did.

"Okay, can you do this?" I felt him overshadow me. It was very strange; like I was watching my own body. "Hi! I'm Sammy!" He waved my hand. "I like black stuff." He phased out of me and I felt very dizzy.

"Yes." Vlad said angrily, and I was glad he didn't think it was necessary to give a demonstration.

"Can you do this?" He turned his hand intangible and stuck it through me. Then he turned invisible. "What about this? Can you fly?" He floated off the ground a little bit and then stared at Vlad intently. Then he lit up his hand with an ectoblast. "How about this?"

"Yes, I can do all of those things. What is the point to all of this?" He glared at Danny but Danny didn't notice.

"Okay, just one last thing, can you do this?" Danny turned to the hallway full of Packers stuff and unleashed his ghostly wail. Green and gold flew everywhere, and the glass in the cases shattered leaving torn uniforms and destroyed memorabilia.

Vlad stared at the wreckage with his mouth open and simply gaped at it. "You- my things- GAH!" he walked away and was gone for at least half an hour. When he came back his eyes were red rimmed like he had been crying.

"Can I have something to eat now?" Danny said. "I asked the talking fridge but all it gave me was a rotten apple." Vlad looked at him tiredly.

"Fine, we'll go to the kitchen." He walked away and Danny and I followed. He opened the door to a very large kitchen and then went over to the fridge. Danny sat down at the table and I watched Vlad warily.

He pulled something out of the fridge and brought it over to us. It was a cheeselog. I stared at it and said sarcastically, "A cheeselog? Don't you have any butter biscuits?"

Danny poked it and then said, "I don't like cheese."

Vlad sighed and said, "Fine, you'll have to go hungry." He rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "I've put up a human and ghost shield, so there's no point in escaping. I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight!" Danny said happily. Then he floated over to the freezer and rummaged through it until he found ice cream.


	6. The Sugar High Terror

**_Surprise! I updated! Yay! Did you know that writer's block is the main cause of this chapter being so late? But you don't need excuses! You need another chapter filled with toddler Danny cuteness and a tortured Vlad!_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Shewhodanceswithdragons, also known as Silverwolf, who had asked me to update about a month (or more) ago and I promised her I would. I really need to work harder at updating more frequently, but I don't. Sorry!_**

We ate ice cream, Danny more than me. I tried to stop him but I have a feeling he ate a lot more invisibly. By the end of our meal he was so sugar high that I had to hold him down or else he would float away. "Hey Meanie? Where did the angry guy go? Is he going to get some more ice cream? I like ice cream. I scream for ice cream!"

Then he demonstrated this by blasting the fridge with another ghostly wail. It collapsed to the ground in several pieces and Danny floated over and patted it gently. "I liked this fridge. It didn't talk, but it gave me ice cream." He floated up and down, still sugar high enough to not be exhausted from his ghostly wail.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a second. The little bit of ice cream I had had didn't give me too much of a sugar high, and I was very tired. I opened my eyes again and Danny was gone. At first I didn't realize it, but then I jumped out of my chair and looked around. "Danny, come back!" I said as loudly as I dared. Vlad was probably around here somewhere, and I didn't know how angry he would be to have me screaming at - I looked at my watch – three in the morning.

My footsteps echoed as I walked through the empty hallways. Several portraits of Vlad glared down at me, and I avoided looking at them as best as I could. How vain was that guy? "Danny!" I called out softly. "Where are you?" No one answered.

I walked up and down stairs and entered too many rooms to count. Finally I opened a door and saw Danny sitting on the floor laughing quietly. I picked him up and almost left the room when I realized where we were. Green and gold lined the walls and the floor was very soft carpet. It was Vlad's bedroom.

He was lying in his bed, (with pajamas on, thank god,) and he was fast asleep. Danny was still laughing, and I noticed that there was a marker in his hand. My eyes widened and I stifled a gasp. I walked a little closer to Vlad's bed, trying to see him clearly when Danny snorted loudly, still laughing at whatever he had done.

Vlad sat up and looked around, but since it was dark I couldn't see him. He didn't see us either, and I looked down and saw that Danny had turned us invisible. Vlad muttered something and then laid back down on his bed. I quickly spun around and left the room with Danny.

I walked until we were several rooms away and set Danny down in a spare bedroom near the stairs. That way we might be able to have some chance of escape if Vlad came. "What did you do to Vlad?" I said. Half of me was angry that Danny had run away from me, and another half of me was curious.

"Nothing…" He said, trying to casually drop the marker he had been holding.

"Danny, you won't be in trouble, just tell me why you ran away from me and what was so funny."

He swayed back and forth on his feet, trying to look innocent. "You fell asleep and I wanted to explore, and I found the angry guy. He was asleep too." Danny still didn't answer my question. Instead he yawned widely and walked over to the bed. "I'll just go to bed now…"

I followed him over and helped him into the large bed. He wasn't going to answer my question. Hopefully he hadn't done anything too serious. I yawned and remembered how tired I was. Danny had already pulled the covers up over himself, and I climbed onto the huge bed. It was so strange to be sleeping next to Danny, even though he was three, and I hoped that he wouldn't change back to his fourteen year old personality in the middle of the night.

When I was just about to drift off to sleep Danny somehow managed to come over next to me. He gave me a small hug and whispered, "I love you Sammy." I smiled, knowing that Danny would never remember saying that to me, but silently loving the fact that he had said it.

"I love you too." I whispered back, and we fell asleep hugging each other in a small corner of the huge bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately my wake up call wasn't nearly as pleasant.

"Where is he?!" I heard someone yell. Danny woke up with a start and instantly hid under the covers. Vlad burst into the room looking furious. He was in his ghost form and glared at me sitting next to the lump under the covers. "There you are you little brat." He came forward and I jumped off of the bed to block him.

Apparently he was too irritated to remember that he could phase through me. "Move, Samantha, or be prepared to suffer the consequences. Daniel needs to learn that he can't always escape being punished."

"My name's Danny." Danny said, still hiding under the covers.

I didn't move. "What did Danny do?" To my surprise Vlad looked embarrassed, and shook his head.

"It's none of your business. Daniel knows what he's done and he's going to pay." He pushed me aside and took a step towards the bed. Danny gasped and the lump in the blankets suddenly vanished. Vlad frowned angrily and said, "You might as well come out Daniel. I know this mansion much better than you, and you can't leave." Wherever Danny was hiding, he kept quiet.

Vlad stormed past me, apparently not considering me as much of a threat. He didn't know who he was dealing with. I couldn't resist sticking my leg out and making him trip down half a flight of stairs until he finally floated into the air and glared at me once more before floating through the ceiling.

"Is he gone?" A voice said by my head. I nodded and Danny appeared. "He is really angry. I wonder why?"

"I think it's because of whatever you did to him last night." Danny's eyes widened and he landed on the ground.

"He didn't like his new look?"

"What?" I asked, totally confused and worried at the same time.

"Spazzy likes to put on makeup sometimes. She says it's her new look. I thought the angry guy would like a new look too. All I could find was a black marker though…" He looked worried now too. Then he instantly cheered up as if he were remembering something. "I need to show you something!" Danny grabbed my hand and before I could stop him he was phasing me through walls and floors.

Then we were suddenly in a very creepy copy of the Fenton Lab. Everything looked more sinister, and instead of the trademark green of the Fenton's, the inventions all had red on them. "This is where I found the marker!" Danny said cheerfully, not even seeming to realize where we were.

I looked around carefully, realizing that this must be the secret lab Danny had described. One invention caught my eye, and I picked it up to look at it closely. Danny had described this to us too, after he came back from a symposium that was actually an evil plan from Vlad to get Maddie to join him.

It was the device that caused Danny to lose his ghost powers for three hours.

Vlad floated down through the ceiling and noticed that we were here. "You two just can't mind your own business, now can you." He landed and walked towards Danny. I quietly snuck up behind him and pressed a button on the invention. Vlad yelled out in pain and then changed back to his human form before falling to the floor.

Danny burst out laughing.

Now that he was in his human form, I could clearly see what Danny had done to Vlad. Vlad's goatee and hair looked like they had been died black by a blind hairstylist, and there was a black mustache on Vlad's face. His eyebrows had been colored black too, but Danny had scribbled so much that Vlad now had a unibrow. Danny had also drawn a smile over Vlad's mouth, so no matter how much he frowned it wouldn't show.

"That's… a new look alright." I said, trying not to laugh. Suddenly Vlad's hand was wrapped around my wrist and it started turning, causing me to gasp in pain and drop the ghost shocking thing. Vlad stood up with the device in his hands.

"I need to stop letting this thing get used against me." He muttered angrily. With one final glare he walked past Danny and me and began to walk up the stairs leading out of the lab.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked, still laughing.

Vlad scowled, making the black smile on his face look more like a sneer. "To scrub my face with permanent marker remover, and to buy a lock for my door."


	7. Tantrum Trauma

I don't think I need to say it, but we were in _an enormous_ amount of trouble when Vlad got his powers back.

Danny and I had wandered around the castle, and I was getting kind of tired of playing babysitter. Sure, I _might_ have grown attached to that bag of flower, but it wasn't my best friend, and it was slightly less awkward.

"Danny, this is the fifth time we've played hide and seek. I told you, I can't find you if you're invisible!" I said, sighing and sitting down.

He appeared next to me. "You boring!" He said, poking my side. I flinched, and looked at him skeptically.

"I've been keeping you entertained for days!" I said, exasperated.

"Play hide an seek."

"No, Danny, I don't want to…"

"Play!"

"No."

"PLAY!"

No!"

"**PLAY!**"

"NO!"

Vlad appeared next to me, hands glowing with ectoenergy. I glanced at him, surprised, right before Danny began to throw a tantrum. I ducked out of the way just in time.

"PLAY WITH MEEEE!!!!!" He screamed, a ghostly wail coming out of his mouth and knocking Vlad into a wall. "PLAYPLAYPLAYPLAYPLAYPLAYPLAY!" He blasted beams from his flailing arms, wrecking most of the room. Skulker came in, looking eager for revenge, and screamed as he was blasted away. "PLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" The room froze over, and Danny finally stopped, exhausted.

Vlad sat there, stunned for a moment, before standing up. "No more games." He reached for Danny, who stubbornly… bit Vlad's hand. I frowned, surprised. Danny never struck me as a biter. Vlad screamed, and shook his fingers, glaring at the toddler. He turned to face me instead, and before I could kick the crusty old cheeselog with my combat boots, he had me tied up with ectobeams. He turned, and grabbed Danny roughly, shocking him and forcing him to revert back to his human form.

"No! Danny!" I cried, alarmed. Vlad grinned. "Finally, now I can get on with my plans." He turned human, the marker still evident, (though faded) on his face as he turned and walked away.

"Danny…"

There was a loud bang, and Jazz, Tucker, Jack and Maddie burst through the wall. I coughed, and glared up at them. "What took you so long?!"

"Well, we would have been here sooner if _somebody_ hadn't decided to go to Ember's concert." Jazz said indignantly.

_Flashback_

Jazz, Tucker, Maddie and Jack stood near the stage, cheering and screaming loudly at yet another of Ember's concerts. Maddie yelled over the noise, "Maybe we should go get Danny and Sam now?"

"Not yet Mom, the show's only at intermission!" Jazz called back.

Tucker and Jack started singing Ember's songs, very loudly, and very badly. "Ember, you will rememberrrr! Eeeember, ONE thing re-mains! Embeeer, so wwwarm and tender!"

"Okay, let's go." Jazz and Maddie said in unison, dragging the two boys away.

_End flashback_

I shook my head, as Jack used some sort of device to break the ectobeams on me. "The Fenton Swiss Army Knife." He said proudly. "It has ten different functions, including a cheese slicer!" He showed me the slicer proudly, and Maddie giggled. "That's so groovy, Jackie babe…"

Jazz gagged, and Tucker snickered. I stood up. "We need to rescue Danny from Vlad before he ages him and brainwashes him!" I turned and led the way to the lab. I reached for the statue to open it, when Jack stopped me.

"No, not that way!" He blasted the fireplace. "The more dramatic, the better! But I still can't believe V-man is that horrible a babysitter. He loves kids!" Maddie nodded.

I blinked at them, grabbed a weapon, and ran down the stairs. Danny was strapped to some sort of machine, and it was on. He was unconscious. I lifted the weapon, and then blinked. "Er, hey, Vlad, there's a teenage Maddie upstairs! Meaning she hasn't completely fallen for Jack, so you still have a chance!"

Vlad turned and looked at me skeptically, then he heard Maddie's voice, and bolted up the stairs. I frowned, and worked on turning off the machine. Finally it released Danny, and he stumbled, falling against me. I grunted, and looked at him. "D-Danny?!" He was older… in his twenties, somewhere. I quickly averted my eyes, as he wasn't wearing much clothing. "I guess the aging worked…"

He opened his eyes, looked down, and then turned into Phantom. "Ugh… my head hurts. What's going on?" He looked at me. "Sam? Why do I feel like I've been trapped in pre-school for days?"

"Er… uh… I'll explain later!" I led him upstairs, to where a dazed looking Vlad sat on the ground, a large red slap mark across his face.

"This old dude tried to hit on me! He's totally rank." Maddie said, scowling.

Tucker frowned at his watch. "We need to hurry, Ember's probably got all of the adults in Amity by now."

Jazz stared at Danny, and then shook her head. "Right. We can fix my little brother being old though, right?"

I nodded, and the six of us climbed into the Specter Speeder. Vlad woke up, and yelled, "I'll get my revenge!"

"Soon, all of the world will be under my control! And with no Danny Phantom to stop me…"

Ember yelped and dropped her guitar as the Specter Speeder sucked her up into a containment chamber.

"Why didn't anyone think of that before?" I said, frowning. We watched as all of the adults in the crowd grew back to their normal ages, and looked shocked at the outrageous outfits they were wearing. Danny took my hand and phased us through the floor, letting us land on the stage. He handed me the guitar.

"I'd like to get back to my right age." He said. I blinked, and carefully strummed the guitar. He was hit with the beam, and became his normal, teenage self. I smiled and hugged him. Danny smiled back. "Er… Sam? I remember what happened when I was a toddler. I still love you."

I blushed ferociously, and dropped the guitar. There was a noise as its strings were hit, and it shot off a blast. There was a gasp, and then a young voice yelling, "Butter biscuits!"

**Sorry guys… I had to end this. I'm out of time, and out of ideas. I hope it wasn't too disappointing. If anyone wants to write the sequel, with mini-Vlad, they can. Thank you all for your incredible amount of support. This story went over much better than I ever could have expected.**


End file.
